Qui veut gagner des armures ?
by S.Hardy
Summary: Les chevaliers du zodiaque à une émission de télé : ça donne ça !
1. Round 1 : Seiya

Hey hey ! Salut a vous les gens ! Je me présente, Shinpachi, le samouraï des temps modernes, pour vous servir. Bien aujourd'hui j'ai décidé donc de vous pourrir la vie avec une fic absolument stupide avec ce qui va suivre plus bas. Et oui les gens comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai donc entrepris de réaliser une nouvelle parodie d'un jeu télévisé, mais avec nos amis les chevaliers.

Disclam : Bien entendu aucun des personnages n'est mien, c'est un fait.  
Et les règles du jeu non plus, c'est pas moi qui les ais créées.  
Les actions sont en italique  
Les questions en gras  
Et je tiens � m'excuser si il y a des beugs ( ça dure depuis 2 heures )  
Ceci dit, nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

**ROUND 1**

_Tatatadidouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum - générique_

Jean-Pierre Grand Pope : bonjour a vous chers téléspectateurs, moi, Jean-Pierre Grand Pope a l'honneur de vous accueillir dans cette magnifique émission : «Qui veut gagner des armures?»

Seiya : au juste ça sers a quoi de gagner des armures ? On en as déja.

Ikki : bah en fait on gagne des armures d'or

Shun : ah bon ?

Ikki : waip. Pour remplacer tous les morts

Seiya : quels morts ?

Ikki : a ton avis ?

GP : bien je vois qu'il y a déja de l'ambiance parmi les participants! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde dans ces maisons !

Mû : ha ha ha ...

Seiya : tu es la?

Ikki : non c'est son spectre

Seiya : oh par Athéna! Il est mort !

Mû : mais non ... je suis juste la en spectateur avec les autres chevaliers qui sont pas morts

Seiya : oh mais je le savais ...

Ikki : c'est cela

Aldébaran : salut la jeunesse !

Shaka : bonjour, quelqu'un peut me dire ou je suis ?

Aiolia : ouvre les yeux alors

Dohko : hoho, bonjour petits galopins !

Milo : yo

Shina & Marine : bonjouuuuuuuuuuur

Ikki : j'ai peur ...

Saori : ce n'est pas très gentil

Ikki :�j'ai encore plus peur

GP : bien, pour savoir qui sera notre premier candidat, classez ces chevaliers dans leur ordre de passage dans le tournoi intergalactique qui n'a jamais eu de fin :

**A. Bear  
B. Cygnus  
C. Hydra  
D. Pégasus**

Ikki : le tournoi quoi ?

Shun : tu te rappelle quand tu es venu a un tournoi pour tout casser ?

Ikki : vaguement. Avec tout ce que j'ai cassé ...

GP :Le temps est écoulé chers amis !

Shun : déja ?

GP : l'ordre était celui-ci : B - C - D - A. Et je vois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne ayant répondu correctement, il s'agit de Seiya !

Seiya : normal je suis le héros

Mû : j'ai pas tellement compris pourquoi il a répondu correctement ...

Shiryu : je pense qu'il n'a pas compris non plus

Seiya : beuh! Bien sûr, je m'en souviens juste par ce qu'Hyoga était en retard et j'ai dû commencer.

Hyoga : c'est vrai ?

Seiya : oui, on m'a arraché mon sandwich, pense combien ce fut traumatisant

Tous : ...

GP : bien veuillez prendre place. Donc vous êtes ...

Seiya : je suis Seiya, le plus grand de tous les héros !

Shun : c'est pas Action Man ça ?

Hyoga : qui ?

Shina : Seiya le héros qui serait mort trente fois si on l'avait pas aidé

Seiya : jalouse

GP : bien, si nous commençions ?

Seiya : bonne idée !

**1. Pourquoi Shina en veut a Seiya ?  
A. Par ce qu'il s'est moqué d'elle  
B. Par ce qu'il a vu son visage  
C. Tout le monde veut sa peau après tout, alors une personne de plus ...  
D. Par ce qu'elle ne l'aime pas**

Shun : je ne savais même pas qu'elle lui en voulait

Ikki : je ne sais même pas qui c'est

Shina : ... c'est moi

Ikki : ah cool

Hyoga : je ne sais pas vous mais perso, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser a ce petit jeu

Shiryu : ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

Hyoga : bah regarde par exemple la 3eme proposition

Shiryu : héhé ... tout compte fait ...

Seiya : je proteste, pas tout le monde veut ma peau

Ikki : ça se mange pas donc non

Seiya ; bah je vois que je peux compter sur toi

Ikki : j'essayais de te remonter le moral

Seiya : bah n'essaye pas

Shun : donc pourquoi elle t'en veut ?

Seiya : qui ?

Hyoga : le grand Pope

Seiya : ah bon ?

Hyoga : mais non, Shina

Seiya : ah! Bah juste par ce que j'ai vu son visage

GP : bonne réponse ! Fabulous !

Seiya : mais j'ai pas répondu

GP : bah si

Seiya : ah ... cool

Ikki : bon la pour cette question il y aurait pu y avoir 3 réponses

Milo : du genre ?

Ikki : du genre : il a vu son visage, puis s'est moqué d'elle, et suite après ça, bah elle ne l'aime pas

Shina : ça aurait pu

GP : bien, passons at the second question :

**2. Qui est Saori ?  
A. Une fille qui fait du cheval sur Jabu  
B. La fille de sa mère  
C. La petite amie de Seiya  
D. La réincarnation d'Athéna**

Seiya : _éclate de rire a certains souvenirs qui lui reviennent en tête_

Saori : mais c'est n'importe quoi tout cela !

Shiryu : pas tellement

Saori : pardon ?

Shiryu : non rien du tout

Marine : y'a pas l'option : un personnage qui sert a rien ?

Shina : bah non

Saori : ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Mû : calmez vous un peu ...

Aldébaran : laisse les un peu se divertir

Mû : si c'est pour qu'elles s'entre tuent non merci

Aldébaran : justement

Shaka : je veux voir !

Aiolia : mais ouvre les yeux je te dis

Shaka : pas question

Aiolia : faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ... et pourquoi tu les ouvres pas ?

Shaka : pour entretenir le mystère pardis !

Aiolia : sans vouloir te vexer tu les as déja ouverts

Shaka : je sais, mais tout de même. Sinon vous seriez tous morts

Tous : ...

Shaka : vous êtes la ?

Seiya : non on est pas la

Shaka : amusant

Seiya : vraiment ?

Shaka : non

Seiya : pfff ... ah oui la question! Bah c'est donc la réincarnation d'Athéna

GP : bonne réponse ! Now, the question 3 !

Milo : il est obligé de parler en franglish ?

Shiryu : a croire que oui ...

**3. Qui est le maître deMû ?  
A. Shion  
B. Dark Vador  
C. Tortue Géniale  
D. Il n'a pas de maître, c'est un rebel de la vie**

Dohko : Mû un rebel de la vie ?

Hyoga : ils osent critiquer mon idole !

Mû : je suis ton idole ?

Hyoga : mais non ! Dark Vador

Mû : ah mais bien sûr ...

Ikki : en plus ils osent faire de la pub a nos rivaux !

Seiya : qué ?

Shina : tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand

Seiya : vas y dit tout de suite que je suis un idiot

Shina : D'accord, tu es un idiot

Mû : ça suffit les enfants !

Marine : mais tu n'es pas leur père

Ikki : ou leur mère

Hyoga : _dans son trip_ je suis ton père

Mû : pardon ?

Shiryu : faut l'excuser il n'a plus toute sa tête dès qu'on parle de ça

Hyoga : _prends un néon du plateau et fait mumuse avec_

Aldébaran : je vois ça ...

Hyoga : _vers Dohko_ : bats toi Yoda, je te lance un défi !

Dohko : petit sacripan, retourne a ton siège et repose ça

Hyoga : euh, oui maître Yoda

Ikki : bon on a trouvé le père et maintenant le grand père

Shun : Ikki ...

Seiya : bien ! Après mûre réflexion ...

Shina : bouh !

Ikki : mythomane !

Aldébaran : c'est pas bien de mentir

Milo : regardez le se la péter

Shaka : mais je peux pas

Aiolia : ...

Seiya : ... bien, je vais donc dire la réponse A ! Shion !

GP : bonne réponse !

Seiya : alors ?

Mû : c'était pas compliqué

GP : ensuite :

**4. Parmis ces propositions, quelle est une attaque de Death Mask ?  
A. Le coup de boule  
B. Le rayon qui tue  
C. La vague du crabe  
D. L'onde du puit des âmes infernales**

Aiolia : la vague du crabe ?

Shiryu : ils se sont sûrement trompés quelque part

Aiolia : pourquoi ?

Shiryu : je sais pas, normalement il a des pinces et pas des vagues

Aiolia : comme quoi Seiya déteins vraiment sur vous

Ikki Shun Hyoga Shiryu : PARDON ?

Aiolia : euh excusez moi je pensais pas que ça pouvais autant vous blesser

Ikki : bah pense avant de parler

Shun : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin grand frèèèèèère il est méchaaaaaaaaaant !

Hyoga : j'ai cru avoir une attaque cardiaque

Seiya : c'est une nouvelle technique ?

Shiryu : non

Aldébaran : le coup de boule ...

Milo : n'y pense même pas

Aldébaran : pas drôle

Milo : ça aurait pas été drôle pour moi je te signale !

Ikki : par contre pour nous ...

Mû : Ikki ...

Ikki : oui pardon ...

Mû : brave bestiole

Shun ?

Seiya : je vais dire la dernière réponse

GP : est ce votre dernier mot ?

Seiya : bah ouais

GP : c'est une bonne réponse !

Seiya : cool

Marine : mois cool pour la traduction française quoi ...

GP : ensuite la dernière question pour passer au prochain palier !

Seiya : palier ? Palier qui veut dire maison ... Maison qui veut dire ... ESCALIERS !

Mû : oh non ...

GP : bien ...

**5. Que veut dire le prénom de Hyoga ?  
A. Glacier  
B. Milk Shake  
C. Maman je t'aime  
D. La force du canard**

Shun : c'est très bon les milk shake

Ikki : surveille tes propos, ça pourrait être mal pris 

Hyoga : oh ça va c'est simple ... mais pourquoi le canard ?

Milo : tu sais entre le canard et le cygne, y'a pas grande différence en faite

Hyoga : ils sont jaloux c'est tout 

Dohko : pas vraiment jeune garçon

Shun : maintenant que j'y pense, le canard est aussi très bon 

Seiya : comme l'a dit Hyoga, c'est très simple ! On nous casse les pieds avec ça durant toute l'histoire alors bon 

Hyoga : de quoi ?

Shiryu : c'est pas bon tout ça ...

Seiya : réponse C ! Maman je t'aime, et c'est mon dernier mot !

Hyoga : ...

GP : euh ... en fait, it's not the bonne réponse

Seiya : beuah, vous rigolez

GP : non, ce n'est pas la bonne réponse

Mû : après tout ça aurait pu, ce gosse est complètement atteint du complexe d'OEdipe

Hyoga : Seiya ...

Seiya : mais quoi ?

Hyoga : Mais bon sang tu sers vraiment a rien dans la vie toi ! Je vais te ..

_Censuré pour des raisons de santé !_

* * *

C'est ainsi que se planta le premier candidat et je pense que vous deviez un peu vous y attendre

Seiya : non mais c'est vrai j'avais pas faux

Shinpachi : et pas raison non plus

Seiya : mais ...

Shinpachi : aller, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain round ! Salut¡ 


	2. Round 2 : Hyoga

Hey Hey ! Comment ça va pour vous dans la vie ? Bien ? Alors dans ce cas vous voila prêts à subir la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre de cette fic absolument débile que voici voila !  
Disclam : la même chose que le chapitre précédent, j'ai pas acheté de personnage entre temps.  
Au passage merci pour vos petits mots, ça fait toujours plaisir

* * *

**ROUND 2**

_Tralalalaaaaaaaaa - Générique_

Jean Pierre Grand Pope : Bonjour a tous ! Je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans cette deuxième émission de Qui veut gagner des armures !

Seiya : je vous salue mes fans !

Shina : Seiya

Seiya : quoi ? Tu veux un autographe ?

Shina : Seiya, tu n'a pas de fan

Seiya : QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?

Ikki : qui voudrais t'avoir pour idole aussi

Shun : faudrait que tu te reconvertisse en acteur Yaoi ... mais même je suis pas sûr qu'avec ça ...

Ikki : d'ou connais-tu ce mot toi ?

Shun : à ton avis ?

GP : Bien ! Je vois que pour cette nouvelle partie, nos candidats sont toujours aussi motivés !

Shun : pfiou ...

Aiolia : qu'est ce que tu nous cache toi encore ?

GP : bien ! Pour savoir lequel de nos valereux candidats aura l'ultime privilège de participer à ce second tour, classez ces maisons dans le sens inverse ! :

**A. Taureau  
B. Cancer  
C. Bélier  
D. Gemeaux**

GP : le temps est écoulé ! Je vois qu'il n'y a qu'une personne ayant répondu correctement ... il s'agit de Hyoga ! L'odre étant B-D-A-C

Hyoga : yes !

Shiryu : y'avait un piège

Hyoga : bah t'es tombé dedans comme une ...

GP : bien ! Veuillez prendre place

Hyoga : avec plaisir

Mû : que de souvenirs ...

Aldébaran : oui ils me manquent mine de rien ces deux-la

Shaka : ça fait longtemps que je les ais pas vus

Shiryu : quand Shaka fait des blagues

Marine : ça vole pas haut

Shaka : oh ça va ...

GP : bien, commençons !

Hyoga : on est partis !

**1. Pourquoi Dohko reste-il planté devant sa cascade ?  
A. Par ce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire  
B. Et pourquoi pas ?  
C. Pour surveiller le sceau qui enferme les spectres de l'enfer  
D. Suite à un pari stupide ...**

Dohko : c'est d'une simplicité

Hyoga : tellement simple que je sais pas la réponse

Shaka : ah bah bravo

Hyoga : bon toi, reviens nous voir quand tu aura ouvert tes yeux

Milo : c'était nul comme vanne

Hyoga : ce n'est pas ma faute si ma beauté est trop aveuglante pour lui

Mû : commence pas à te prendre pour Aphrodite

Shaka : manquerait plus que ça tiens ...

Aldébaran : pas grave, au moins ils pourront devenirs bonnes copines!

Milo : à faire du shooping toutes les deux

Aiolia : personnellement je l'aurais mieux vu avec Shun mais bon ...

Ikki : t'as dit quoi de mon frère toi ?

Aiolia : rien

Aldébaran : quel pari stupide ?

Mû : toi, tu n'as ENCORE rien compris

Aldébaran : bah pourquoi ?

Shiryu : tout simplement par ce qu'il n'a pas fait de pari stupide

Aldébaran : bah tu m'apprends quelque chose

Mû : et pourtant c'est difficile ...

Aldébaran : pardon ?

Dohko : mais qui vous dit que j'ai pas fait quand même un pari stupide dans la vie ?

Ikki : euh pépé, on est pas vraiment la pour écouter ta vie

Dohko : rah la jeunesse ... c'est plus comme avant

Seiya : vous étiez comment avant ?

Ikki : moins vieux _se prends un coup de bâton sur la tête de la part de Dohko_

Hyoga : bravo !

Ikki : oh toi réponds à ta question

Hyoga : bah ... j'en sais rien moi

GP : je vous rappelle que vous avez le droit à 3 jokers !

Shun : comme le jus d'orange ?

Tous : _...silence de mort ..._

Hyoga : et quoi comme joker ?

GP : bien vous avez l'appel à un chevalier, qui vous permet de demander à quelqu'un de vos amis de l'aide

Hyoga : ouais ...

GP : puis vous avez le fabulous 50/50 qui vous permet d'enlever deux propositions fausses

Hyoga : ensuite ?

GP : and the last is the vote du public !

Hyoga : bah je crois que je vais faire appel à un chevalier

GP : et quel chevalier ?

Hyoga : bah Dohko ...

Dohko : et bien c'est pour surveiller le sceau qui enferme les démons de l'enfer

Hyoga : okay ! Réponse C !

GP : évidemment une bonne réponse ! Passons ensuite à the second question !

**2. Aphrodite se bat avec des roses par ce que :  
A. Il n'a pas trouvé mieux  
B. C'est une femmelette donc ...  
C. Par ce qu'il incarne la soit disant beauté  
D. Il ne vaut mieux pas chercher**

Mû : quand on parlait du loup

Seiya : quand ?

Mû : juste avant

Seiya : mais je savais pas que Aphrodite était un loup

Saori : il était allé aux toilettes, faut l'excuser

Ikki : je te trouve bien renseignée toi ...

Saori : bah je l'ai juste vu y aller en fait

Ikki : l'excuse bidon

Milo : bon Ikki ça suffit, c'est censé être une fic tout public, tu va pas commencer à y ajouter ton grain de sel

Ikki : oui c'est vrai

Seiya : une quoi tout public ?

Ikki : rien tu comprendrais pas

Seiya : beuah ! Dis tout de suite que je suis bête

Ikki : d'accord. Tu es bête Seiya

Hyoga : bon vous aller vous taire un peu les filles ?

Seiya & Ikki : les filles ?

Hyoga : vous avez vu vos tronches

Ikki : ohé monsieur le chevalier du coin-coin, tu t'es pas vu non plus

Hyoga : chevalier du cygne!

Seiya : ça revient au même

Hyoga : mais non !

Mû : bon c'est terminé votre petite crise existentielle ?

Aldébaran : si ce bon Aphro' voyait cela, je crois qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe ! MWAHAHA !

Milo : arrête de te marrer comme ça ... tu fais peur

Hyoga : bon, j'aurais répondu la B

Mû : pareillement

Hyoga : mais bon, le fait est qu'il incarne la soit disant beauté, alors, réponse ...

Shun : il a du mal à le dire

Ikki : normal

GP : je vais abréger vos souffrances. C'est une réponse correcte

Hyoga : merci

GP : pour nous changer les idées, voici la question suivante !

**3. Pourquoi Shun ne cherche jamais à se battre ?  
A. C'est un fervent partisan pour la paix dans le monde  
B. Il n'est pas assez fort pour se battre  
C. C'est toujours son frère qui le défends alors à quoi bon ?  
D. Tout simplement par ce que s'il se battait la terre serait réduite en poussière**

Hyoga : _s'écroule de rire_

Ikki : a la fin de l'émission, je les tues tous

Shun : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!

Dohko : et voila, ils ont fait pleurer le gosse

Ikki : oh toi papy

Hyoga : je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect !

Ikki : quoi ?

Dohko : voila qui est mieux mon petit

Hyoga : de rien. Vous êtes quand même maître Jedi

Dohko : ... finalement ...

Shun : t"es méchant Hyoga ...

Hyoga : pardon, si on peut plus rigoler

Shun : pourtant tu sais que je suis sensible

Aiolia : ça, on l'avait remarqué

Hyoga : Shun ...

Shun : m'en fous je te cause plus

Hyoga : m'amour ...

_Silence_

Seiya : quoi ?

Shiryu : j'ai du mal entendre

Ikki : _tombe dans les pommes_

Mû : bon au moins on a pigé d'ou il tenait le mot yaoi ...

Dohko : hohoho !

Milo : ...

Shaka : j'imagine bien leurs yeux pleins d'amour ...

Aiolia : non, ils boudent

Shak : pas drole

Hyoga : pardonne moi je t'en prie

Shun : bon, c'est bien par ce que c'est toi

Seiya : euh s'il vous plait les deux tourteraux

Hyoga & Shun : oui ?

Shiryu : pas qu'on ait quelque chose contre votre amour, mais justement si

Hyoga : bah oui on sera discrets

Shun : la preuve, vous avez rien remarqué depuis 2ans

Ikki :2ANS ? _retombe dans les pommes_

Mû : le pauvre

Milo : bof, on aura la paix

Hyoga : euh bref ! Je vais donc dire la réponse A !

GP : euh ... ah oui ! Bien bonne réponse !

**4. Quelle est l'occupation favorite de Pandore ?  
****A. Ne servir à rien dans la vie  
B. Kidnapper les petits frères des autres  
C. Faire des sudoku  
D. Jouer de la harpe**

Ikki : la réponse B !

Shiryu : râle pas, si on étaient pas allés le chercher, on auraient eu la paix

Seiya : si seulement ...

Shun : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!

Ikki : ah bah bravo !

Seiya & Shiryu : merci !

Shun : ils sont vilains méchants

Hyoga : pauvre bestiole

Shun : tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

Hyoga : non, pardon

Ikki : rah celle-là !

Saori : c'est qui ?

Seiya : bah on voit celle qui était occupée à rien foutre en attendant

Saori : maieu !

Shiryu : bon je vais t'expliquer

Aldébaran : bonne chance

Shiryu : merci. Donc, Pandore, c'est la soeur d'Hadès

Saori : d'accord, j'ai tout compris

Shina : si t'avais pas compris en même temps...

Saori : hey, je ne suis pas totalement tarée

Aiolia : manque la preuve

Saori : je vais te la donner alors !

Mû : 1 + 1 ?

Saori : hein ?

Mû : non pas 1, tu as échoué. Tu as commis l'erreur fatale !

Saori : mais !

Shina : qu'est ce qu'on disait

Hyoga : je sais pas ce que vous vous disiez, mais moi je vais donc dire la réponse B

GP : réponse qui est correcte !

Ikki : tu m'étonne ...

Shiryu : quoique les sudoku ...

Hyoga : pardon ?

Shiryu : j'avais remarqué un bouquin de sudoku dans sa poche

Hyoga : c'est maintenant que tu le dis

Shun : oh ça va, tu as réussi

Hyoga : ouep !

GP : maintenant the question five !

**5. Pourquoi en fait Ichi a-t-il perdu contre Hyoga ?  
****A. Qui peut résister à sa puissance ?  
B. Il s'est pas vu quand il a bu  
C. Il était encore traumatisé d'avoir servi de cheval à Saori  
D. C'est simple, c'est marqué dans le scénario**

Milo : "il s'est pas vu quand il a bu" ...

Shaka : ça veut dire quoi ce ...

Mû : tu veux savoir quelle est la règle d'or ici ?

Shaka : dis toujours

Mû : ne pas chercher à comprendre

Ailoia : j'aurais plutôt dis pour Shaka, de savoir voir plus loin que le bout de son nez mais ...

Shiryu : et ?

Shun : bah il a les yeux fermés donc ...

Shiryu : donc ça veut rien dire son truc

Shun : pour résumer oui

Hyoga : BWAHAHA ! Quelle simplicité !

Shun : non pas ça

Hyoga : bien si, c'est trop logique ! La réponse A !

Seiya : pourquoi pas ?

GP : voter dernier mot ?

Hyoga : oui c'est mon dernier mot !

GP : hélas ... ce ne fut pas la bonne réponse ...

Hyoga : quoi ??

Mû : c'est juste par ce que c'est écrit dans le scénario, rien de plus

Hyoga : ...

Ikki : ne me dites pas qu'il va pleurer

Milo : on ne te le diras pas !

Hyoga : MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !!

Tous : roh lui et sa mère ...

* * *

Shinpachi : c'est ainsi que se termine le second chapitre de cette fic magnifique

Hyoga : il y a une erreur !

Shinpachi : bien non

Shun : ne t'en fais pas

Shinpachi : bref ! C'est le moment de faire ma petite annonce ! Si vous voulez me proposer des questions je les accepterais volontiers ! Si il y en a assez, ce sera l'un des chevaliers restants qui se les payeras.  
Salut à vous, et à la prochaine


	3. Round 3 : Shiryu

Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs! D'abord je tiens à vous remercier et vous dire un grand BRAVO pour vos questions. Franchement, toutes sans exception sont superbes. Alors encore bravo, vous avez de la suite dans les idées - en tant que fan de yaoi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire à la lecture de vos questions concernant le couple Hyoga - Shun. Vous pouvez pas imaginer combien ça m'a fait plaisir. Mais bon. Passons, je suppose que vous préférez lire la fic en question ? Vous voila servis.  
Disclam : rien n'a changé depuis.

* * *

**ROUND 3**

* * *

_Chalalalalalalouuuuuuuum - Générique_

Jean-Pierre Grand Pope : Welcomeeee bienvenue chers téléspectateurs pour cette nouvelle émission merveilleuse de "Qui veut gagner des armures" !

Seiya : à ce que je vois toujours pas de foule en délire pour moi ...

Aiolia : et ça t'étonne encore ?

Seiya : oui! Je suis le héros après tout !

Aiolia : ah bon ?

Seiya : je ne comprends pas pourquoi la côte de popularité de Shun et Hyoga a autant augmenté!

Shun : mets toi au yaoi, c'est ta seule et unique chance

Seiya : Ikki, mon ché ...

Ikki : va t'enterrer dans un coin, tu me gâche la vue

Seiya : mais ... mais ...

Kanon : salut les gens

Shaka : ah Saga, ça fait longtemps !

Kanon : t'es miro ?

Shaka : non j'ai les yeux fermés

Kanon : c'est Kanon ...

Shaka : ah j'ai confondu ils ont la même voix

Aiolia : bah ouvre donc les yeux

Shaka : pas la peine, ils ont la même tête

Shun : salu... Qu'est ce que ?

Kanon : bah quoi ? C'est moi Kanon.

Saori : je reconnais que tu es canon en effet

Kanon : et ta thérapie, ça se passe bien ?

Saori : hein ?

GP : Rohoho ! Nos candidats sont je vois, pressés de participer !

Hyoga : pas vraiment

Ikki : tu as DEJA participé

GP : Alors pour désigner notre 3eme participant ...

Seiya : 3eme ?

Shiryu : oui, toi, plus Hyoga, plus celui qui va participer est égal à trois

Seiya : de quoi ?

Shiryu : laisse tomber

GP : pour détermner qui aura l'honneur de participer, veuillez classer ces chevaliers de la plus peureuse à la plus courageuse !

**A. Dohko  
B. Shun  
C. Mû  
D. Ikki**

Hyoga : tellement simple

GP : tellement simple qu'il n'y a eu qu'une seule personne qui a répondu correctement : Shiryu !

Ikki : mais ...

GP : l'ordre était bien évidement : B - C - A - D !

Mû : pourquoi cela ?

Shiryu : bah pour pleurer tout le temps, toi tu te bats jamais, mon maitre reste planté à sa cascade et Ikki ... bah il restait plus que lui

Dohko : c'est pas une excuse

Seiya : rolala ...

GP : bien, veuillez prendre place

Shiryu : c'est chose faite

GP : bien, alors sans plus tarder, voici la question une :

**1. Pourquoi Saga a tué le grand pope ?  
A- Pour narguer son jumeaux qui avait eu l'idée avant lui  
B- Pour gouverner le monde  
C- Pour se baigner dans sa piscine  
D- Bah, pour être Gand pope ...**

Shiryu : quelle piscine ?

Seiya : y'avait une piscine ?

Mû : oui, y'avait une piscine

Ikki : et on peut savoir comment tu le sais

Mû : c'est simple, on voyait souvent qu'il commandait des huiles essentielles pour bain

Ikki : quelle femmelette ...

Kanon : je ne te permets pas

Ikki : c'est con la vie

Kanon : pourquoi cela ?

Ikki : ce fut pour te narguer ?

Saori : oh alors tu voulais être Grand Pope ?

Tous : ...

Saori : pour présenter ce jeu

GP : euh mademoiselle, c'est juste mon nom de famille, rien de plus insignifiant

Ikki : comme toi un peu ...

Kanon : un peu ?

Ikki : je parlais d'elle, pas de toi

Kanon : je dois le prendre comment ?

Saori : bah très mal, quelle question

Aldébaran : pourquoi tu dis des trucs qui ont du sens seulement quand ça sert à rien ?

Saori : qui ça ?

Aldébaran : le Grand Pope

Saori : mais il a rien dit le présentateur !

Hyoga : laisse tomber

Saori : quoi ?

Hyoga : tu sais Saori ... pas que j'aie quelque chose contre toi, mais toi et Seiya vous feriez un beau couple

Saori : oh oui tu crois ?

Seiya : PARDON ?

Hyoga : désolé ... euh quoique ...

Dohko : roh les enfants !

Ikki : oh disque rayé !

Dohko : tu me cherches petit con ?

Ikki : pas la peine je t'ai trouvé vieux cr...

Mû : SILENCE

Dohko & Ikki : ...

Seiya : ça fait du bien !

Mû : ça vaut pour toi aussi

Seiya : mais ?

Mû : revenons à nos moutons !

Seiya : c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Mû : je t'ai pas dit de te la fermer toi ?

Shiryu : bon faut bien que je réponde en fait ?

Seiya : ah bah ça, même moi je l'avais compris

Shiryu : ça veut tout dire. Bien ! Donc pourquoi il a tué le grand pope ...

Milo : et il cherche encore, ce petit asticot

Shiryu : oh, petit asticot toi même !

Ikki : bah ça vole haut tout ça

Shiryu : en effet. Bien ... bah pour être grand pope en fait ...

GP : OUIIIIIIIIIIII !! Fabulous !

Shiryu : euh, ça va dans la vie toi ?

GP : c'était une bonne réponse !

Shiryu : on l'avait légèrement compris en fait

GP : que dites - vous de passer à la question suivante ?

Shiryu : c'est une question stupide

GP : en effet ! Bien, voici la très attendue question deux :

**2. Quelle est l'activité préférée d'Aphrodite ?  
A- Se travestir  
B- Draguer sur Internet  
C- Mater des beaux chevaliers  
D- Cultiver des roses mortelles**

Shiryu : rah ! C'est pas vrai !

Ikki : les .. ils ont osé ...

Saori : quoi ?

Seiya : tu vois les réponses

Milo : si tu sais lire ...

Saori : et y'a quoi avec les réponses ?

Shaka : elles sont toutes correctes

Aldébaran : il aime faire toutes ces choses en fait

Shaka : oui c'est ce qu'on dit depuis un moment

Aldébaran : oh toi va voir ailleurs si j'y suis

Shaka : vous en avez pas marre avec mes yeux ?

Dohko : bon les enfants ça suffit

Saori : bah alors il peut répondre n'importe quoi !

Mû : bah non

Saori : pourquoi ?

Mû : il y a marqué "l'activité favorite". Donc Shiryu doit dire ce qu'il préfère faire

Tous : waaaaaa

Seiya : tu es très intelligent

Shina : c'est pas très compliqué de l'être plus que toi de toute façon

Seiya : beuah!

Aldébaran : ah ... Aphrodite ... même mort tu nous feras encore braire

Shaka : en effet

Milo : il t'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs

Shaka : ha ... ha ... ha !

Aldébaran : des roses de toutes les couleurs

Shun : ça doit être joli

Aldébaran : bon toi ...

Milo : tu aurais pu être son disciple en fait

Shun : non il est méchant, il a tué mon maître

Seiya : oh t'as fini de nous casser les pieds avec ton maître ? Pire que Shiryu !

Shun : ...

Hyoga : bravo Seiya

Shun : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN !!

Ikki : Seiya tu va payer ...

Saori : cher j'espère, Shun a pris ma robe pour un mouchoir !

Hyoga : Shun ... mon chéri ... euh NAN dégage t'es plein de ...

Shun : vous êtes méchants !

Ikki : bande de nazes vous allez payer

Saori : pas moi, j'ai plus d'argent

Tous : Saori ...

Saori : bah quoi ?

Mû : bon, toi Saori tu te tais jusqu'à la fin de l'emission

Saori : mais ?

Mû : Shun arrête de pleurer ou je te crève les yeux

Shun : ...

Mû : toi Ikki tu reste sage

Ikki : puis quoi encore ?

Mû : tu aura une glace à la fraise

Ikki : ah bah dans ce cas ...

Mû : toi Seiya, va te pendre

Seiya : j'ai pas de corde

Mû : bon alors Kanon aide le à se suicider

Kanon : y'a pas de problème mon coco

Mû : et tu m'appelle pas comme ça.

Kanon : mon kiki ?

Mû : non, Kiki est en vacances chez sa mère. Et toi Shiryu, réponds à cette question

Dohko : qu'est ce que tu nous fais ta crise existentielle ?

Mû : sois content je t'ai rien dit.

Shiryu : euh ... réponse D ! Il a pas Internet dans son taudis !

GP : mais quelle good réponse !

Shiryu : mais quel bad accent ...

GP : bien, voici venu ...

Shun : le temps, des rires et des chants !

Ikki : des monstres ... euh Shun tais toi !

Shun : mais ... mais !

GP : euh ... la troisième question :

**3. Pourquoi Ikki n'est jamais là au début des guerres ?  
A- C'est le seul qui bosse à coté  
B- Il n'est chevalier qu'a mis temps  
C- C'est le dernier au courant qu'il y a une guerre  
D- C'est un solitaire**

Ikki : je n'ajouterais aucun commentaire

Shiryu : ça vaut mieux en effet.

Shun : je ne dirais quand même pas que tu es le dernier à savoir qu'il y a une guerre

Hyoga : faut quand même avouer que des fois ...

Ikki : pardon ?

Seiya : wai tu fais ça pour avoir le beau rôle, celui qui sauve tout le monde

Mû : bah non

Ikki : merci de prendre ma défense

Mû : je prends pas ta défense

Ikki : merci

Mû : de rien. Mais si c'était le cas, ce serait parmis les propositions. Or ça n'y est pas.

Saori : je t'ai déja dit que tu étais intelligent ?

Mû : oui

Shina : bon tu as fini ton plan drague toi ?

Aldébaran : laisse la rêver

Saori : pourquoi devrais - je rêver ?

Aldébaran : y'a des miroirs chez toi ?

Saori : franchement, qui ne rêverait pas d'épouser une aussi belle jeune fille que moi ?

Kanon : la blague !

Shaka : faut que tu arrête de lire les blagues dans les carambars

Aiolia : tu peux me dire comment tu sais qu'il y a des blagues la dedans ?

Shaka : bah ... c'est Aphrodite qui me les racontait toutes

Aldébaran : BWAHAHA ! Alors lui !

Milo : qu'il est stupide ...

Aldébaran : ça va ?

Milo : oui pourquoi ?

Aldébaran : ce mot est trop faible

Milo : oui, mais il n'y en a pas. Faut lui en inventer un

Ikki : hey ! Cette question porte sur moi, alors faites un petit effort

Milo : peut être, mais tu as vu comment elle n'est pas très positive ?

Ikki : tsss ... ce jeu est fait juste pour nous descendre

GP : tout à fait !

Ikki : pas la peine d'en rajouter toi

Shiryu : bien ! Je vais dire la réponse C !

GP : c'est une bonne rép ...

Ikki : mais !

Shiryu : tu aurais préféré être chevalier à mis temps ?

Ikki : bah la pour le coup ...

Hyoga : pour vendre des saucisses ?

Ikki : maintenant que tu le dis ...

GP : bon ben, question suivante :

**4. Qui est Marine ?  
A- La fiancée d'Aiolia  
B- Le maître de Seiya  
C- La réincarnation d'Aphrodite  
D- La sœur de Shina**

Seiya : ...

Marine : ...

Saori : je savais pas que c'était sa fiancée

Mû : Saori ...

Saori : oui ?

Mû : c'est une proposition

Saori : et ?

Mû : elle n'est pas forcément juste

Saori : ah bon ?

Mû : oui petite ignorante

Saori : c'est quoi une ignorante ?

Shina : c'est toi ...

Saori : aaaaah ...

Kanon : bah dis donc tu en apprends des choses toi ...

Shiryu : bon. Procédons par élimination

Ikki : Seiya d'abord !

Shiryu : si tu veux. Bref. Si elle avait été la réincarnation d'Aphrodite ... attends le chevalier ?

Hyoga : non je pense plutôt la déesse

Mû : vu qu'il est mort quand elle était déjà née, elle peut pas être sa réincarnation

Shiryu : wai. Donc pas ça, elle a pas vraiment l'allure d'Aphrodite en fait

Marine : non mais

Shiryu : la fiancée ... ridicule ...

Seiya : mais pourquoi pas ? ... En fait non ...

Marine : je sais pas comment je dois le prendre

Shina : ne me dis pas que ton rêve est d'épouser Seiya ?

Marine : pas vraiment

Shiryu : bon sa foutue soeur avec qui il nous fait braire tout le long ... pas elle.

Kanon : il a une soeur ?

Aldébaran : laisse tomber

Shiryu : donc, je vais dire la réponse B

**5. Que fait Mû dans la vie ?  
A- Il travaille au don du sang  
B- Professeur de télékinésie  
C- Il répare les armures  
D- Il a pas de salaire, donc il fout rien…**

Mû : Kiki ! Prépare - moi mes outils !

Aiolia : ça va ?

Mû : oui oui ... juste que c'est l'habitude de ... euh minute ... je fous rien ?

Aldébaran : bah pour le coup ...

Ikki : à part nous vider de notre sang ...

Shiryu : j'ai vu ma vie défiler souvent moi

Mû : comme tout le monde ici

Hyoga : c'est vrai ça, à part nous vider de notre sang il fout rien d'autre

Shun : et être méchant avec nous

Mû : je remettais les choses en place, stupide animal

Shun : ... OUIN MAMAAAAAAAAAAN !

Hyoga : ça, c'est ma réplique

Ikki : pourquoi tu dis que mon frère est un animal ?

Aiolia : serieusement, comment tu veux le qualifier d'autre ?

Ikki : beuh ...

Shun : Ikki t'es vilain !

Seiya : oh ça va ..

Shun : toi aussi, je te cause plus !

Seiya : je vais pas pouvoir en dormir ce soir

Shiryu : de toute façon, la réponse est plus qu'évidente

Seiya : de quoi ?

Shiryu : de la question.

Seiya : ah bah oui

Shyriu : je serais le premier à avoir raison à la 5eme question ! Réponse A ! Il travaille au don du sang !

Mû : ...

GP : désolé de vous casser votre joie, mais .. ce n'est pas la bonne réponse

Shiryu : ouais mon oeil !

Mû : bah si je suis obligé de vous vider de votre sang par ce que vous êtes pas assez doués, c'est pour vous réparer les armures

Saori : tu es très ...

Mû : je sais tu me l'a déja dit

Shiryu : raaaaaaaah ! Comment ais - je pu perdre ainsi ?

Saori : en répondant faux ?

Shiryu : toi je vais te ..

GP : bien, je propose de censurer la suite !

* * *

Shinpachi : voili voilou ! Fin de ce stupide chapitre !

Shiryu : comme les questions ...

Shinpachi : mauvais perdant

Shiryu : avoue que tu aurais répondu la même chose

Shinpachi : tout le monde. Bien, sur ce, à la prochaine, chers lecteurs !


End file.
